


宋时史事

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三侠五义 - 石玉昆
Genre: 2015高考作文, M/M, 展昭攻, 展白吧大逃猜, 广东卷, 白玉堂受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 百度展白吧2015高考作文大逃猜活动作品





	宋时史事

**Author's Note:**

> 【广东卷】  
> 看天光云影，能测阴晴雨雪，但难逾目力所及；打开电视，可知全球天气，缺少了静观云卷云舒的乐趣。  
> 漫步林间，常看草长莺飞、枝叶枯荣，但未必能细说花鸟之名、树木之性；轻点鼠标，可知生物的纲目属种、迁徙演化，却无法嗅到花果清香、丛林气息。  
> 从不同的途径去感知自然，自然似乎很“近”，又似乎很“远”。

历史有时候离我们很近。  
二百年前有一位说书人，在竹篱茶舍间，向二百年前的听书人讲述了一个充满侠义与热血的江湖故事。  
从这位说书人的口中，我们听到了很多事情。  
那浩瀚繁杂的宋朝历史中，最耀眼夺目的，不是那些国富民强的盛世华声，不是那位宽厚德孝的仁宗皇帝，而是那一群履行着侠义之道的江湖人物。  
或者说，其实是生命中充满传奇色彩的那两个人物。  
他们开朗、豪放、潇洒、义气，他们扬善惩恶、为民伸冤、为国尽忠。  
可我知道，他们也有每个人都有的喜怒哀惧与温婉缠绵。  
他们在自己都不知道的潘家酒楼初次相遇。  
彼此敬重、倾慕，却不知道对方的名字。  
擦肩而过，然后，一切重新开始。  
冥冥之中相惜的人，总不会因为一次错过就不再相惜。  
他们因为名号的冲突与名节的误会而争锋相对，甫一交手，不是真刀实剑，却是机关巧藏。  
他们一个正义凛然，一个性高气傲；一个有意结交，一个有心较量。  
待官事了结，兄弟恩仇皆付与杯中酒时，相惜之情更甚。  
他许诺他，荣辱共之。  
他回护他，断不累及。  
仁善的皇帝求贤若渴，宽容了所有代表着“以武犯禁”的不法行止，为他们封官授职。  
他们先后拜入朝堂，在名垂千古的青天包相爷手下共事。  
他叫展昭，他叫白玉堂。  
然后，他们各自分离。  
官差总有忙不完的公事，何况他们还遇上了皇族谋逆的大案。  
那年白玉堂随盟兄奉旨巡按襄阳，展昭与四鼠多日后受谕才往。  
展昭到时，白玉堂已离开了无法追回的五日。  
说来可笑，展昭当初失三宝，与白玉堂后日失印，竟是同中了声东击西之计。  
盗三宝是玩闹之举，盗印却是君国大事。  
白玉堂素来争强好胜，此番失印，愧愤气急之下三探冲霄，纵有石子问路，终究命丧铜网。  
这些都是那位说书人遗留下来的故事，真假不知。  
可我今天所要说的，是我亲眼所见的远不止这些的事实。  
冲霄楼倒塌之后的第二年，展昭曾站立在开封城郊的一座木桥上，凝目注视脚下或急或缓的潺潺溪水，仿佛天地万物都与他无关一样。  
有一瞬间我感到周围的空气中划过了一道凌厉的刀光。  
我以为我产生了幻觉，其实没有。  
白玉堂来了。  
我不知道展昭只是偶然站在这里欣赏风景还是特意在这里等他。  
总之白玉堂来了。  
他身上并不干净，但也算不上有多狼狈。  
至少没有传说中重伤之人该有的破损和血迹。  
他的怀里抱着一个和他一样并不干净但也算不上狼狈的盒子。  
展昭接过盒子之前，还低头帮他整理了一下胸前散乱的衣襟。  
在那座如今看来似乎是有着历史纪念意义的木桥上，除了汩汩流动的溪水声，只有展昭说了唯一的一句话，“玉堂。”  
那之后再也没有人见过白玉堂。  
也许你要说，这些纯粹是我的臆想，说不定我只是做了个春秋大梦。  
那么我还有一个佐证。  
十几年后，我又一次亲眼见到展昭站在这座木桥上，身旁跟着一个剑眉星目意气风发的孩子。  
这可能就是还有其他的说书人接着讲述侠义英雄们致君泽民的后续故事的原因吧。  
但是这些都不重要。  
重要的是，我听到展昭对那个孩子说，“我真见着你五叔叔了，那个盒子就是他给我的。”  
故事到这里可以告一段落了。  
至于我有没有因为时间太久而记错了哪个细节，我也不知道。  
请不要问我是谁，也不要怀疑我到底存在了多久。我现在只是平静地向你们叙述我所看到过的事实。是真是假，还留待大家自行评判。  
究其所有，我只想对大家说一句话。  
我想说，大家能不能不把冲霄楼里发生的事当回事，毕竟展昭说见到了白玉堂并把盒子带回了的。  
二百年前那位说书人记录下来的，都是星云变幻的遥不可证的历史故事。  
二百年前的那位说书人本身，也同样是早已作古的历史人物。  
历史就是历史，历史不可捉摸，毕竟历史已经离我们那样远了。


End file.
